


these roads of gold (they led me to nowhere)

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [8]
Category: NS Yoon-G (Musician), Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Because It's Spring Era, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — когда-нибудь ты снова будешь больше, чем никак.





	these roads of gold (they led me to nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

> *приквел к [golden song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10908999)

джекён вместе с юнджи улетает на сайпан на целый месяц. апрель в сеуле холодный и неприятный, на островах, конечно, должно быть лучше.

джекён улетает на съёмки и отдых. первое: что-то же ей надо делать; второе: этого у неё не было давно, почему бы и не. последний раз, наверное, они вот так с группой праздновали семилетие, тоже на каких-то островах, чтобы потом. просто спокойно разойтись. хотя иногда джекён жалеет.

что у них ничего не получилось. только об этом, больше ни о чём.

юнджи говорит: хорошо врёшь.

и спрашивает: когда надоест, а?

иногда джекён кажется, что все вокруг неё и без её слов знают. не очень важно, что именно, они просто. вот. знают. всё, что у джекён внутри.

джекён открытая и часто — откровенная. ей не так уже сложно поделиться тем, что она чувствует. поэтому она умеет настолько сильно и забвенно любить. даже если в итоге в этой любви она остаётся совершенно одна.

это ведь нормально.

быть одному.

юнджи говорит: хорошо врёшь.

и спрашивает: только кому теперь, а?

 

на сайпане здорово. как и всегда в таких местах. джекён сначала делает вид, что её всё устраивает, что ей не хочется обратно. где холодно и больше знакомых людей. джекён сначала делает вид, а потом юнджи убеждает её расслабиться и наслаждаться. небом над головой, хорошей едой, природой вокруг. они ведь за этим обычно вместе куда-то едут. джекён соглашается.

съёмки для баррэл проходят на ура. чего от них ожидать. бесконечные щелчки камер, пляж и море, улыбки и блики солнца. джекён умеет быть красивой на фото, потому что это единственное, в чём она бывает по-настоящему успешной. смена купальников — и продолжаем. съёмки длятся не слишком долго, может, несколько дней и в разных локациях. весь оставшийся месяц предоставляют им под отпуск. или что-то вроде того. 

джекён расслабляется и наслаждается. не всем и не всё время.

убедить её в чём-то ещё у юнджи не выходит.

 

они пьют холодный кофе в эту дикую жару, сидя возле бассейна. юнджи с кем-то трещит по телефону, сияет радостью и загаром. юнджи хорошая, они много лет уже дружат. джекён в её компании комфортно. они почти весь мир вдвоём объездили, это говорит о многом. джекён разговоров и путешествий достаточно, джекён даже не знает, какой отдых ей сейчас нужен. и от чего. или от кого? наверное, от себя самой. открытой, откровенной.

душа, может, не нараспашку, но.

сердце — ах сердце, зачем ты такое, зачем и кому — да.

к нему джекён почти что привыкла. за долгие годы, за когда-то короткую воздушную весну тоже. наверное, что-то подобное просто не повторяется. не с ней, столь удачливо неудачной. чтобы действительно взять и привыкнуть после. джекён откидывается на спинку лежака, прикрывает лицо соломенной шляпой и слушает голос юнджи. весёлый, беззаботный. она ведь тоже. ни в чём, кроме своей вот этой вот радости, успеха не приобрела.

 

все мы просто в этой жизни.

безуспешно несчастны.

 

юнхе приезжает к ним без предупреждения, юнхе обнимает их обеих при встрече. она дня на три всего: отпраздновать день рождения, поесть местной еды, выслушать чьи-нибудь истории и домой.

хотя её там особо никто и не ждёт, никто и не вспомнит, кроме. 

джекён показывает ей отель и пляжи, и сотни новых фотографий.

юнхе, конечно, улыбается на всё, но когда они остаются в номере джекён одни, юнхе улыбаться прекращает. знаешь, я же проверить, как ты.

и джекён хочется спросить: сколько можно проверять, если проверять нечего?

этот немой вопрос виснет в воздухе, как и ответ джекён.

 

они крепко напиваются всей съёмочной группой: пиво льётся и в бокалы, и на стол, и на чужие футболки. у джекён горько от него во рту и руки липкие. везде столько света, смеха и поздравлений. юнхе тут не знают, но она привезла с собой праздник. для людей это всегда значит так много.

найти повод быть счастливым.

когда без него ты им быть не можешь вообще.

джекён захлёбывается: всем выпитым, собственной ложью и этим дурацким миром, в котором места для неё всё же не нашлось. джекён пьяна и счастлива лишь это мгновение. и то оно не её.

жизнь джекён, наверное, тоже не её. не вся точно, не вся.

они заваливаются к ней в номер, включают музыку и её любимую лампу. комната окрашивается в фиолетовый, комната горит, как горит недорастраченное тепло джекён, которое некому теперь отдать и которым некого согреть. горит и горит, и горит. когда перестанет? пусть перестанет.

джекён бы заплакать, но она же сильнее этого.

и ей это не нужно, ей это не поможет.

 

сайпан красив и ярок. джекён любит его сейчас только так, как может она одна. юнджи поёт песни её распавшейся группы, юнхе подпевает через слово. сайпан красив и ярок, но догорает он почему-то быстрее. 

 

на рассвете джекён провожает юнхе в аэропорт. никто из них спать не ложился. голова пока не болит особо, просто слипаются глаза, и язык будто клеится к нёбу. джекён пьёт всё тот же холодный кофе из банки, пока они едут. юнхе всё ещё напевает знакомый им обеим мотив. старых родных песен. у джекён не осталось сил и счастья, чтобы повторять за ней.

небо сайпана провожает их тоже. последними на сегодня огнями.

взошедшего солнца.

юнхе перед вылетом сгребает её в охапку — и этого бы хватило, чтобы джекён треснула на части за один раз, но джекён сильнее. она сильнее.

она не треснет. может, только от пластиковых улыбок.

— ну что, проверила, как я?

— когда-нибудь ты снова будешь больше, чем никак.

найди к этому путь, а.

джекён ничего ей не обещает, она ведь никому не даёт обещания, никому.

 

после этого джекён целые сутки проводит в четырёх стенах, не пуская к себе никого из стаффа или даже юнджи. хотя перед последней она сдаётся. это не сложно. можно даже не пробовать.

юнджи лежит с ней рядом на полу и разгадывает кроссворд, пока джекён просто пялится в потолок. огоньки её лампы давно не светят, но джекён видит их там, на белом. они остались у неё под веками. как что-то. счастливое. и опять же не её. юнджи щёлкает её по лбу. эй, хватит, а.

— что хватит-то?

— ты перестала воспринимать себя всерьёз, знаешь.

— а когда я вообще—

— когда в твоей голове была ты сама, твоя группа и семья, а не—

— только не надо об этом, ладно?

— тогда помоги разгадать вот это слово.

джекён переворачивается на живот, чтобы внимательно прочитать вопрос. отобрав у юнджи ручку, она вписывает: _счастье_. в любое другое время рэд вельвет уже бы запели своё лалала и джекён бы с ними тоже. теперь ей хочется удавиться этим счастьем-несчастьем и будь что будет.

юнджи гладит её по голове. дура ты, джекён. слышала такое и услышу ещё. давай что-нибудь новое и получше. юнджи закатывает глаза, напоминая ей этим кого-то, о ком джекён помнит абсолютно всегда. хоть и не всё.

у неё, знаешь, ведь скоро тоже день рождения и новая песня. поздравишь?

откуда ты—

и джекён лишь откатывается от юнджи рулетом в другой конец комнаты. поздравлю ли я, стоит ли вообще? это ничего не даст. дура ты, джекён, повторяет юнджи, это же обычное поздравление. не ожидай большего и всё.

джекён стаскивает с кровати подушку и кидает её в юнджи.

одни личные зайобы и ожидания.

лалала и никакого счастья.

 

(юнджи спрашивает: ты никогда не думала, что все пути приводят тебя к одной точке, вернее возвращают тебя к ней? ты никогда не думала, что ты ничего по-настоящему не делаешь, чтобы с этого пути вдруг не сойти? ты ведь сходишь сразу, не особо и пытаясь. зачем упускаешь и отпускаешь? 

джекён молчит на каждый вопрос.

они все висят мёртвым грузом.

юнджи знает многое, но юнджи не знает, что эти пути принадлежат лишь джекён. никого больше на них нет. у джессики они свои. ново-старые, вытоптанные временем, в пыли, а не в золоте. джекён же иногда.

находит на своей коже позолоченные места.

это всё, что ей осталось от любви, которой на самом деле не было)

 

когда боль обустроит в тебе остров,

не будь на нём одна.

 

джекён сначала слушает песню; она красивая и лёгкая, такая вся влюблённая и весенняя; не очень жаркая, как сайпан. самое то в холодном сеульском апреле, но джекён здесь, а джессика наверняка в каком-нибудь нью-йорке или другом ещё нью, джекён не знает.

она не собирается с духом, потому что если соберётся, то развалится. джекён просто забирает у юнджи ноутбук и открывает скайп. через пару минут лицо джессики появляется перед ней. у неё, кажется, ночь. они уже так раз или два общались, когда то ли она, то ли джессика была в берлине. джессика же выглядит уставшей, джекён ничего об этом не спрашивает.

— как человек, который больше всего на свете любит спать, ты особо-то и не спишь.

— нам всегда приходится в чём-то себя ограничивать.

— разве оно того стоит?

— ты мне ответь.

— я отвечу так же, как и ты.

— вот видишь.

— я вижу только усталость, джессика.

— это пройдёт.

— уверена?

джессика в этот момент на неё не смотрит.

она в обычной повседневной одежде, словно спать и не собиралась, только волосы заплетены в косы. джессика часто так делала перед сном, джекён помнит. ей очень нравилось потом делать это вместо неё или расплетать утром. джессике это, быть может, нравилось тоже.

джекён всё ещё хочется в это верить.

 

они говорят о чём-то другом после, джекён упоминает новую песню джессики — и джессика оживает как по щелчку. джекён очень не хватало.

всех этих огней в её глазах.

лампа их не заменит, не заменит, нет.

а потом джекён говорит, когда вспоминает, для чего вообще был этот звонок:

— с днём рождения, джессика.

и даже через экран ноутбука она может увидеть, как джессика глупо краснеет, настолько внезапно это такое её поздравление, но.

— что-нибудь пожелаешь, а?

джекён долго над этим не думает:

— больше не ждать.


End file.
